USS Titan personnel
thumb|[[William Riker and Deanna Troi.]] List of crewpeople who served aboard the Federation starship . :Due to the wide variety of cultures on the ''Titan, race and gender are noted, where known. Senior staff * Commanding Officer: Captain William T. Riker (Human male) * First Officer: Commander Christine Vale (Human female) * Second Officer: Commander Tuvok (2380; Vulcan male) * Gamma Shift Watch Commander: ** Lieutenant Commander Fo Hachesa (2379 - 2381; Kobliad male) ** Lieutenant Commander Tamen Gibruch (2381 - ; Chandir male) *Diplomatic Officer: Commander Deanna Troi (Betazoid/Human female) Engineering personnel * Chief Engineer: ** Lieutenant Commander Nidani Ledrah (2379; Tiburon female) ** Commander Dr. Xin Ra-Havreii (2380; Efrosian male) * Deputy Chief Engineer: ** Baars (2380) * Lieutenant Bowan Radowski, transporter chief (Human male) * Lieutenant Tylith (Kasheeta female) * Ensign Paolo Rossini (Human male) * Ensign Koasa Rossini (Human male) * Ensign Crandall (Human male) * Ensign Tasanee Panyarachun (Human female) * Ensign Urgar (ursinoid male) * Ensign Torvig Bu-Kar-Nguv (Choblik male) * Chwolkk (Horta male) * Kanenya Medical personnel * Chief medical officer: Dr. Shenti Yisec Eres Ree (Pahkwa-thanh male) * Dr. Onnta (Balosneean male) * Lieutenant Alyssa Ogawa, head nurse (Human female) * Nurse Kershu (Edosian female) Counseling staff * Counselor: Commander Deanna Troi (Betazoid/Human female) * Lieutenant Pral glasch Haaj (Tellarite male) * Lieutenant Dr. Huilan Sen’kara (S'ti'ach male) Operations personnel * Operations Manager: Lieutenant Sariel Rager (Human female) * Ensign Zurin Dakal (Cardassian male) * enlisted K'chak'!'op ("Chaka"), computer specialist (Pak'shree female) * Crewman Kay're (male) Flight control personnel * flight controller: ** alpha shift: Lieutenant Junior Grade Aili Lavena (Pacifican female) ** beta shift: Ensign Revtem Prin Ooteshk (asexual, species unspecified) ** gamma shift: Chief Petty Officer Axel Bolaji (Human male) * Ensign Olivia Bolaji, shuttle pilot (Human female) * Lieutenant Commander desYog (Skorr male) * Ensign Reedesa Waen (Bolian female) * Ensign Bohn, navigator Security personnel * tactical officer: ** Lieutenant Commander Ranul Keru (2379; Trill male) ** Commander Tuvok (2380; Vulcan male) * relief tactical officer: Ensign Kuu'iut (Betelgeusian male) * security chief: ** Lieutenant Commander Ranul Keru (Trill male) * Lieutenant Pava Ek'Noor sh'Aqabaa (Andorian shen) * Lieutenant Feren Denken (Matalinian male) * Lieutenant Gian Sortollo (Human male) * Lieutenant, junior grade Rriarr (2379-2381,Caitian male) * Lieutenant, junior grade T'Lirin (Vulcan female) * Chief Petty Officer Dennisar (Orion male) * Shelley Hutchinson (Human female) * Okafor, security guard (Human male) * Hriss, security guard (Caitian female) * T'Kel (2381) Sciences personnel * science officer: ** Lieutenant Commander Jaza Najem (2379-2380; Bajoran male) ** Lieutenant Commander Melora Pazlar (2380-; Elaysian female) * gamma shift science officer: Ensign Ichi * Lieutenant Chamish, ecology (Kazarite male) * Lieutenant Eviku, xenobiology (Arkenite male) * Lieutenant Kekil, biology (Chelon male) * Lieutenant Hsuuri, stellar cartography (Caitian Female) * Lieutenant Roakn (Brikar male) * Ensign Kenneth Norellis, astrobiology (Human male) * Ensign Savalek, botany (Vulcan male) * Ensign Loolooa Tereshini, cryptolinguist (Antaran female) * Ensign Y'lira Modan, cryptolinguist (Selenean female) * Ensign Klace Polan (Catullan male) * Ensign Peya Fell (Deltan female) * Chief Petty Officer Bralik, geology (Ferengi female) * Cadet Orilly Malar, exobiology (2379; Irriol female) * Se'al Cethente Qas, astrophysics (Syrath) * Crewman Lonam-Arja, sensor technician (Grazerite male) * aMershik (Thymerae male) * Berias (Benzite male) * Voris (Benzite male) * Kesi * Ensign (Zurin Dakal, sensor analyst (2381; Cardassian male) Miscellaneous personnel *Ensign Evesh (Tellarite female) *Ensign Mecatus *Lieutenant Keyexisi *Ensign Unünüü *Worvan Civilian residents *Scot Bishop-Walker, bartender (Human male) *Ebriscentil, ship's cook (Ktarian male) *T'Pel (Vulcan Female) *Chordys, night shift galley manager (Bolian female) *Noah Powell, son of Alyssa Ogawa (human male) *Totyarguil Bolaji, infant son of Olivia and Axel Bolaji (human male) *Natasha Miana Riker-Troi, daughter of William T. Riker and Deanna Troi (Betazoid/Human Female) *SecondGen White-Blue (Sentry) Category:USS Titan personnel Titan